Your Eyes
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke manjauh dari kerumunan orang. "Kita pulang." perintahnya telak. "Hei." Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Sakura dengan lelehan darah di sudut bibirnya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Trimakasih." Ucap Sakura tulus dengan senyum manis. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan. Saling menatap lembut dengan senyuman manis di bibir masing-masing./GenderBender.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.

Sakura menatap sekililing mansionnya, sepi, hanya ada para maid yang berdiri menundukan kepala di samping kiri dan kanannya. Pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu menghela nafas lalu melangkah perlahan melewati para maid, dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku setelah sebelumnya melempar asal ransel miliknya ke salah satu maid yang berdiri di samping kiri, "Apa ibu belum pulang?" tanya pemuda tampan yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu seraya menoleh ke samping kanan menatap pria paruh baya bersetelan jas yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Pria paruh baya itu menunduk sebelum menjawab, "Belum, " dengan nada setenang mungkin, " Nyonya sedang menghadiri Fashion show di paris." lanjut pria itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan besar bercat putih bersih dengan handle pintu berwarna keemasan.

"Hn." gumamnya acuh lalu masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang bersprei putih berbahan satin. menatap langit-langit berukiran cantik berwarna keemasan kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dinding kamar berwarna putih tanpa warna lain, beberapa bingkai foto menempel di dinding, tidak banyak barang di kamar besar ini hanya ada lemari jati besar berwarna kecoklatan dengan ukiran tangan berwarna keemasan di depan tempat tidur, di sampingnya lemari kaca transparan yang di penuhi koleksi dasi, ikat pinggang, jam tangan, dan barang khas laki-laki pada umumnya dengan branded dunia yang di tata sedikian rupa, di samping tepat tidur dekat jendela kaca besar, lemari hias ukuran sedang yang di penuhi parfum-parfum mahal, gel rambut, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Haruno Aika, Ibuku, seorang mantan model terkenal, dia berhenti menjadi model setelah menikah dengan ayah dan memiliki aku dan kakak perempuanku, Hobinya berkeliling dunia untuk menghadiri fashion show dengan baju-baju yang harganya selangit. Tapi walaupun seperti itu dia selalu memperhatikan anak laki-laki dan perempuannya, dia selalu membelikan kami barang-barang branded yang sudah banyak di rumah, memenuhi lemari besar yang seperti kamar. Setiap barang limited edition pasti sudah di sambarnya. Penampilan adalah segalanya. Itu moto ibuku. Dia cantik, memiliki mata secantik batu emerald, rambut biru lembut, kaki jenjang, dan tubuh profesional.

Haruno Ruii ,Ayahku, seorang pebisnis yang jarang ada di rumah, dia selalu sibuk keluar, masuk kota, bahkan luar negri untuk mengurusi Haruno corp. Tapi dia adalah seorang ayah yang baik, aku bangga padanya. Dia sosok ayah yang bertanggung jawab yang sangat ku kagumi dan suatu hari nanti aku akan menggantikan posisinya, menanggung beban perusahaan. Dia tampan, kata mereka aku mewarisi wajah tampannya, tinggi, tegap, kekar, berotot, berambut merah muda, dan memiliki mata ungu lembut. Banyak yang tidak percaya kalau ayahku sudah berumur 60-an, dari mereka banyak yang mengira dia baru menginjak 30―40th.

Haruno Conan, Kakak perempuanku, merupakan anak eksis yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim cheerleader, ekskul bergengsi karena isinya hanya anak-anak kaum borjuis yang cantik. Mereka adalah cowok dan cewek most wanted sekolah.

Dia benar-benar mewariskan rupa dan bakat ibuku. Tak heran jika dia juga sering diliput dalam acara televisi dan tawaran casting mulai berdatangan.

Aku anak bungsu, Namaku Sakura Haruno, laki-laki bukan perempuan, yah.. Aku akui namaku terlalu cantik untuk laki-laki sepertiku, tapi apa aku peduli? aku tidak peduli. Sedikit bisa memainkan musik, suka ikut memainkan drama, saat duduk di bangku SMP, mereka bilang aku memiliki bakat akting yang bagus. Aku tertutup dan benci keramaian, menyembunyika identitas saat di sekolah, berpura-pura tidak mengenal kakakku dan menjadi anak beasiswa berkaca mata tebal. Meraka percaya, karena kami memang tidak begitu mirip, dia mirip ibu dan aku mirip ayah, mereka tidak tahu ayahku atau ayah kakakku. Hanya pihak sekolah dan akatsuki, nama gang kakakku, yang tahu tentang kami. Aku salah satu cwo most wanted sekolah, si kacamata tebal yang hot. Itu kata mereka. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang mengetahui siapa aku, karena kau tahu menjadi pria idaman itu menyebalkan. Semua gadis mengerubunimu seolah kau gula dan mereka semutnya, semua mata menatap mu, seolah kau bunga, kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar, kikikan, lirikan, bahkan bisikan mengganggu konsentrasimu. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku menutup diri dari segala bentuk sosialisasi yang ada. Tujuanku hanya dua, lolos tes Konoha University dan menggantikan ayah.

Kriet!

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu lalu memutar mata bosan. Conan, kakakku yang cantik berambut biru, berjalan menghampiriku yang tiduran di ranjang tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Hey. Bangun pemalas." dia menarik lenganku paksa, memaksaku duduk, dasar kakak menyebalkan dia selalu mengganggu tidur siang dan waktu luangku.

"Hm. Apa?" tanyaku malas pura-pura mengantuk, cara efektif mengusirnya dari kamarku.

"Buka matamu." dia menarik wajahku mendekat, mata kami bertemu pandang. mata hijauku yang menatapnya malas dan mata ungunya yang menatapku antusias, apa semua gadis sama? Mereka selalu menatapku seperti itu, dan itu menyebalkan. "Ayoo... Buka." telunjuk dan ibu jarinya memaksa mataku terbuka, apa dia tidak tahu kalo itu menyakitkan.

Dia memang menyebalkan dan seenaknya tapi aku menyayanginya. Ku hela nafasku pelan lalu menggenggam tangannya yang mulai jahil mencubiti pipiku, "Aku sudah membuka mata, jadi apa maumu?" ku pasang wajah pura-pura kesalku padanya.

Dia terkekeh mentertawaiku, "Kurang lebar." ejeknya dengan kekehan menyebalkan. Aku memelototinya, "Apa ini masih kurang lebar."

Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lalu mencubit pipi kiriku, aku mendengus. "Adik pintar." pujinya yang ku anggap ejekan.

"Saku, nanti malam kau mau kemana." dia naik ke ranjang lalu duduk di depanku. Meliriknya sekilas aku merampas kembali bantalku dalam pelukkannya, "Tidur." Jawabku malas. Aku menepuk-nepuk bantal bulu angsaku lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang. Ini sangat nyaman, bantal bulu angsa yang sangat lembut. Aku seperti pangeran. 'pemikiran bodoh.' Kekehku dalam hati.

"Nanti malam akatsuki akan mengadakan pesta dansa bertopeng. Kau mau menemanikukan?" Ouhh... dia mulai merajuk. Meminta di temani ke pesta dansa, apa dia tidak tahu aku benci pesta. Kututup kedua telinga dengan bantal, mengabaikannya yang masih mengoceh minta di temani ke pesta dansa yang menurutku konyol.

"Saki... ayolah. Kali ini saja." Dia mengguncang punggungku memohon dengan nada manja.

"Kau bisa mengajak orang lain. Jangan aku."

"Ini bukan pesta biasa." Aku mendengus pelan. Mau pesta biasa, luar biasa, aku tidak peduli.

"Kami harus mengajak adik kami kesana, bukan teman kencan. Mau yah."

Aku benar-benar merasa terganggu sekarang. Bangkit dari tempat tidur ku lirik dia, yang tersenyum senang, sekilas. apa? Kenapa dia tersenyum? Apa dia fikir aku mau menemaninya. Ku hela nafas kesal lalu berjalan menjauhinya yang ku yakin sedang menatap punggungku, "Mau kemana?" aku menengok ke arahnya lalu kembali berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi, "Mandi." gumamku malas.

Memutar mata malas, aku bisa mendengar dia sedang meloncat senang di atas tempat tidur, aku menghidupkan shower, mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat lalu merendam tubuhku yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, hmm... Nyaman. Itu yang ku rasakan saat ini. Aku butuh mandi lalu menemaninya kepesta konyol itu kalau aku ingin tidur tenang nanti malam.

Normal POV

Conan tersenyum puas. Dia senang adik merah mudanya mau menemaninya nanti malam. Berhenti meloncat di atas tempat tidur, gadis berambut biru pendek sebahu itu turun dari ranjang besar Sakura, berjalan mendekati lemari besar di depan tempat tidur lalu masuk kedalamnya. Setelan jas bermacam warna dan merek ternama terbungkus rapi di dalam lemari yang ternyata sangat besar seperti kamar tidur, mengantung di sisi kanan, kirinya. Dengan teliti Conan melihat satu persatu setelan jas yang tergantung rapi di lemari pakaian adiknya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat setelan berwarna biru gelap di dekat setelan jas putih. Memperhatikan setelan jas di tangannya gadis cantik bermarga Haruno itu kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan ke rak-rak besar yang di penuhi sepatu-sepatu kulit bermacam warna, model, dan merek, yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia ngambil sepatu kulit hitam mengkilat yang menurutnya cocok dengan setelan jas di tangannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

OoOo

.

.

.

Sakura memutar handle pintu kamar mandi. Dia keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melilit pinggangnya, memamerkan dada kotaknya yang basah, seraya mengeringkan rambut pink stylenya yang masih menetaskan air. Pemuda tampan berambut pink itu bersenandung seraya memejamkan mata, kelopak matanya terbuka, dia berhenti bersenandung melihat Conan yang mengacak-acak lemari kaca transparannya, mencari dasi dan ikat pinggang, memutar mata kesal dia berjalan mendekati Conan yang bersenandung seraya memilih-milih dasi dan ikat pinggang, tidak menyadari keberadaannya, seraya bersedekap dada Sakura berdehem keras.

"Emm. Hai." Sapa Conan kikuk karena ketangkap basah mengacak-acak lemari Sakura, pipinya sedikit merona melihat dada putih nan bidang Sakura yang basah, dia menelan ludah ngeri melihat Sakura yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah puas mengacak-acak lemariku Nona? Pintu keluar disana." Sakura menatap Conan tajam.

Conan cengengesan, "Baik adikku. Jangan lupa nanti malam." dia berjalan keluar seraya tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang tak henti-henti menatapnya tajam, "Aku sudah siapkan baju, sepatu, dasi, dan ikat pinggangnya."

"Hn. Aku sudah lihat. Terimakasih." Gumamnya dingin dengan wajah garang.

Melempar senyum. Conan berlari ke arah pintu kamar Sakura, membuka lalu menutup pintu itu kasar. Dia mengehela nafas lega, "Huft... hampir saja." Lalu mengelap keringat di pelipisnya. Sakura itu pendiam, penurut, murah senyum, dan sedikit ramah. Tapi kalau sudah marah dia bisa lebih menyeramkan dari bison gila yang mengamuk.

OoOo

.

.

.

Conan terpaku, terpesona pemuda berambut merah muda bersetelan jas biru gelap yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga, dia begitu tampan. Jas biru gelap dengan dalaman kemeja merah maroon, dasi kupu-kupu, dan topeng bulu merak bertengger manis di hidungnya, tampan sekali. Conan memeluk kedua tangannya, bangga memiliki adik setampan Sakura. Dia sendiri memakai gaun pink tanpa tali yang menutupi sampai mata kakinya dengan pita pink keunguan di bawah dada, terlihat biasa tapi sangat elegan. gaun yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambut birunya yang di hiasi bunga mawar ungu ukuran sedang.

Sakura mencolek bahu telanjang Conan dengan telunjuknya. Conan tersentak kaget. Melirik Conan sekilas Sakura berjalan mendahului Conan yang diam di tempatnya berdiri, "Ayo kita pergi." Dia bergumam dingin membuat Conan tersadar dari lamunannya.

Conan berjalan mengikuti Sakura, "Kau tampan seperti ayah." Pujinya tulus dengan senyuman manis.

"Hn. Benarkah." Sakura merespon malas.

"Umm." Gadis cantik itu mengangguk.

"Hm, Trimakasih." Ucap Sakura tanpa minat.

Mendengar itu Conan memajukan bibir, "Kau belum memujiku." Tuntutnya dengan nada manja.

Menghentikan langkahnya Sakura berbalik, berhadap-hadapan dengan Conan. "Kau cantik seperti ibu."

"Terdengar tidak tulus." Gadis itu kembali mencibir, "Katakan lagi. Jangan lupa, senyum." Lalu mengedip-ngedipkan bulu mata lentiknya.

Walau malas Sakura mengikuti permintaan Conan, "Kau sangat cantik seperti ibu." Katanya tanpa minat dan di akhiri senyuman paksa. "Puas? Kita pergi. Aku ingin kita cepat sampai agar bisa pulang lebih awal." Dia mengait tangan Conan dengan tangannya, mengabaikan gadis manis itu yang merengut kesal.

.

.

.

"Hei. Disini." Teriak seseorang dari jauh seraya melambai tangan ke arah Sakura dan Conan yang berjalan berdampingan. Tangan mereka saling mengait, berjalan berdampingan di red carpet, melewati pilar-pilar besar yang berjejer rapi menahan mansion besar yang mereka kenal Akatsuki Manshion, seperti sepasang kekasih. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka iri, para lelaki yang menatap Conan penuh damba, dan para wanita yang menatap Sakura terpesona.

"Hai." Sapa Conan pada ke sepuluh temannya. Kabuto, lelaki tampan berambut perak berkaca mata bulat. Pein, lelaki berambut orange yang memakai perinci di wajahnya. Zetsu, lelaki berambut hijau. Sasori, lelaki berambut merah berwajah imut. Kisame, lelaki bertubuh besar yang memiliki kulit berwarna biru. Kakuzu, lelaki bermata hijau yang sibuk menghitung uang. Hidan, lelaki berambut perak. Deidara, gadis cantik berambut pirang. Nagato, lelaki berambut merah yang berdiri berdampingan dengan gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat dua dengan ujung rambutnya yang ikal. Dan Obito, lelaki yang sibuk menggoda teman kencannya. Mereka semua memakai topeng yang menutupi bagian mata dengan motif dan bentuk berbeda-beda.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang langsung mendekati Conan lalu berbisik, "Kau datang bersamanya?" Conan terkekeh. Deidara, salah satu temannya yang bergender perempuan, menanyakan Sakura, dia salah satu fans rahasia yang mengagumi adiknya. "Tadi dia disi― eh! Kemana dia." Dia menengok kanan kiri mencari keberadaan Sakura. Deidara menghela nafas kecewa, "Kau yakin dia ikut." Tanyanya dengan nada menuntut. "Umm. Aku sangat yakin." Conan menganggukkan kepala seraya mencari keberadaan Sakura. Dia bersedekap dada kemudian menyenggol gadis pirang di sampingnya, "Itu dia. Dasar adik tidak sopan, pergi tidak bilang-bilang." Omelnya kesal. Deidara mengikuti arah pandang Conan. Pipinya merona melihat pemuda berambut pink bersetelan jas biru gelap yang sedang beradu tinju dengan teman-temannya, gaya khas laki-laki saat saling bersapa.

"Apa aku sudah sangat terlambat." Deidara menoleh ke samping kiri mendengar suara khas temannya, Itachi. Lelaki Uchiha itu memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya, di sampingnya tampak gadis berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat satu dengan belah poni membingkai wajah cantiknya, mereka berdua memakai topeng dengan motif yang sama.

"Tidak juga. Conan juga baru datang." Jawab Lelaki berperinci seraya menyesap anggur di gelas berkaki di genggaman tangannya.

Itachi melirik Conan lalu tersenyum. Tak lama Sakura datang dengan teman-temannya. Pemuda berambut pink itu berdiri di samping kiri Conan dan mendapat cubitan di pinggang yang tak lain Conan sendiri yang mencubit pinggangnya. "Kau ini. Pergi tidak bilang-bilang." Kesal Conan.

Sakura mengusap pinggangnya, "Tadi Gaara memanggilku."

"Ini Gaara, adikku." Sasori memperkenalkan pemuda tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya pada teman-temannya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, keponakanku." Semua terkekeh saat Nagato memperkenalkan gadis pirang di ikat dua dengan ujung rambut ikal bertopeng di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu merengut, "Apa. Aku tidak punya adik, apa salahnya mengajak keponakan."

Hampir semua anggota memperkenalkan adik, keponakan, atau teman kencan mereka. Hanya tersisa dua, Itachi dan Conan.

"Sasuke Uchiha, adikku."

Gaara mendekati Sakura lalu menyikut pinggang pemuda berambut pink itu jahil. Sakura melirik Gaara yang tersenyum di sampingnya. Gaara mendekati telinga Sakura lalu berbisik, "Pacarmu." Menggoda Sakura. Sakura berdehem pelan kemudian melirik Gaara, "Dasar sok tahu." Jawabnya. Gaara tertawa pelan. Mereka, Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke, sekolah di tempat yang sama. Tapi yang yang mengetahui Sakura hanya Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tahu. Sasuke satu bangku dengan Sakura, mereka suka beradu argumen hanya karena masalah sepele. Sakura yang pendiam akan berbeda bila sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Haruno Sa―..."

"Haru," Sakura memotong ucapan Conan sebelum gadis itu membongkar identasnya di depan Sasuke Uchiha, teman satu bangkunya, lalu dia tersenyum. Mereka saling berjabat tangan setelah saling memperkenalkan diri. Kulit mereka bersentuhan. Kulit tangan Sasuke begitu halus di genggaman tangannya, begitu pula sebaliknya tangan Sakura begitu besar dan halus. Mata mereka bertemu, hitam pekat dan emerald, saling menatap lama dengan tangan yang masih bergenggaman. Naruto cuek-cuek saja, berbeda dengan Deidara yang mulai panas dingin terlebih saat gadis itu melihat rona merah di pipi adik Itachi yang terkenal pendiam, jutek, dan seenaknya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya**.

.

.

.

Aku mendengus, Conan mengacuhkanku dan sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman satu gangnya, dasar wanita, mereka akan merajuk dan bersikap manja saat ada maunya dan saat dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dia akan mengacuhkan dan mengabaikanmu. Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli aku menengok kanan-kiri, mencari sesuatu yang menarik, tanpa sengaja mata hijauku bertatapan dengan mata hijau lumut di ujung sana, di samping pilar yang di hiasi tanaman hias rambat buatan, aku melempar senyum ke arah pria berambut merah yang tampak tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya saat sadar siapa pemilik mata hijau meneduhkan itu. Sekalipun dia memakai topeng aku masih sangat mengenalinya dari mata dan warna rambutnya yang mencolok sepertiku. Dia melambai tangan ke arahku di susul senyuman manis pria tampan berambut pirang di belakangnya dan seorang pria berambut hitam. Melirik Conan sekilas aku mendekati mereka, kami saling beradu tinju. Temari, pria berambut pirang, merangkul bahuku, "Aku kira tuan pembenci pesta tidak akan datang. Tapi coba lihat, siapa yang ku peluk saat ini." katanya dengan nada menyindir. Pria berambut hitam ikut tertawa seraya merangkul bahu kiriku, "Saku-kun adik manis, dia tidak mungkin menolak ajakan kakak birunya." Sai ikut-ikutan mengejekku, Pria pucat berambut hitam itu mencubit pipiku jail. Aku melepas pelukkan mereka lalu memutar mata malas, "Puas?" tanyaku kesal yang di sauti kekehan Gaara dan kedipan mata Temari. Mereka tertawa melihat wajah masamku karena mereka ejek habis-habissan. Sai, Gaara dan Temari, Mereka teman-teman SMP juga teman SMAku. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang coba lihat. siapa yang datang." Gaara mengedipkan mata kearah Conan dan teman-temannya. Aku mengikuti arah kedipan mata Gaara. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang di ikat tinggi dengan poni yang membingkai wajah ovalnya, dia memakai gaun biru sampai menutupi mata kaki dengan lengan baju berbahan sutra yang merosot sampai bahu. Dia begitu manis, anggun dan elegan. aku terdiam beberapa saat melihat dia yang berdiri berdampingan dengan kakak laki-lakinya, Aku tersenyum. Gadis menyebalkan sepertinya ternyata manis juga.

Aku tersadar dari lamunan bodohku saat Sai dengan iseng menyenggol bahuku, "Bagaimana menurutmu? cantik bukan." seringainya jail. Temari yang berdiri dibelakang punggungku tertawa menyebalkan, Gaara membuang muka pura-pura tidak peduli, tapi aku sangat yakin aku tidak salah lihat saat melihat dia menyeringai miring.

Aku berdehem, merapikan dasi lalu meninggalkan mereka, "Biasa saja." Dustaku. Tapi dalam hati aku sangat setuju dengan kata Sai, dia cantik.

Normal POV

Temari, Sai juga Gaara mendengus. "Dia bodoh." Comentar Sai yang di sambut anggukan kepala Temari, "Tidak pandai berakting. Aku heran kenapa dia selalu mendapat peran utama."

Gaara melirik dua sohibnya yang sedang menggosipkan si pinky, "Kalian akan tetap disini menggosipkan Sakura seperti ibu-ibu komplek, atau ikut aku." Dia bersidekap dada seraya menatap keduanya datar. Sai dan Temari saling bertatapan beberapa saat, sebelum menatap Gaara yang menunggu mereka bosan. Temari tersenyum, "Aku mau mencari seseorang..." Gumamnya seraya berjalan mundur sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Dia ada di taman belakang." Temari melirik Sai melalui ekor matanya saat mendengar pria pucat itu menyebut taman belakang. Diliriknya Sai curiga. Menyadari lirikan sinis Temari, Sai tertawa. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya tiduran di kursi taman."

"Hm... Aku pergi duluan." Pamit Temari.

Menyadari seseorang yang menatapnya, Sai tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit, "Aku ikut denganmu, bung." Kemudian mengikuti Gaara yang berjalan di depannya. Beberapa pasang mata melirik mereka, menatap damba, terpesona dan iri. Beberapa wanita melempar senyum seraya membisik-bisikkan sesuatu sebelum wanita-wanita berpakain mahal itu terkikik dan mengedip mata ke arah mereka berdua. "Mereka mengerikan." Komentar Sai yang di balas gumam oleh Gaara.

Gaara berdiri di samping Sasori lalu melirik gadis pirang cantik yang berdiri berdampingan dengan pria berambut merah di depannya, dia tersenyum saat menyadari siapa gadis itu. Sai berdiri di belakang, di dekat Hidan seraya mengobrol.

Itachi melirik adiknya saat mendengar kekehan kecil yang sangat jarang dia dengar, menatap penuh tanya Sasuke yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dia menatap lurus kedepan dan mendapati Conan yang sedang mengomeli adik laki-lakinya. 'Jadi ini yang lucu.' Dia bergumam dalam hati kemudian tersenyum.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria berambut pink yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, pria itu begitu manis saat meringis seraya mengelus cubitan sang kakak, dia tinggi, tegap, dan kalau di lihat dari lengannya yang besar sepertinya dia memiliki perut dan dada yang indah. Sasuke mengusap pipinya yang memanas saat pikiran bodoh itu menghantui otaknya, 'Tidak semua laki-laki berambut pink itu menyebalkan. Dia berbeda dan manis.' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke Uchiha, adikku." Dia tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara tegas dan dingin khas Itachi memperkenalkannya pada teman-temannya. Sasuke tersenyum formal kemudian terkesiap saat mendengar Conan berkata, "Haruno Sa_" Dia terdiam beberap saat. jangan-jangan pria yang di perhatikannya beberapa menit lalu itu...

"Haru."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Dia kira pria yang merebut perhatiannya si pinky menyebalkan berkaca mata tebal, karena sangat jarang laki-laki memiliki rambut berwarna pink, ternyata bukan. Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati laki-laki itu bernama Haru, bukan Sakura. Entah berapa lama dia akan mengurung diri di kamar mandi, menyikat juga mengkumur mulutnya karena sudah memuji si pinky menyebalkan itu. Tapi syukurlah... Itu bukan Sakura, mereka hanya kebetulan memiliki warna rambut dan tinggi yang sama, lagi pula mana mungkin si kacamata tebal otot agar itu ada disini, itu sangat mustahil. Sakura dari kalangan biasa, dia hanya beruntung memiliki otak cerdas dan mendapat beasiswa di sekolah se-elit KHS, jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa datang ke pesta seperti ini, pesta mewah dan berkelas kalangan orang-orang beruang.

Mereka berjabat tangan. Tangan mereka saling bersentuhan lama, selama itu juga detak jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, pipi putih pucat gadis itu juga sedikit merona, terpesona senyuman tenang pria yang menjabat tangannya.

Deidara merengut kesal. Conan yang berdiri bersebelahan dengannya tertawa kecil lalu berdehem sedikit keras, sebagai sesama gadis Conan mengerti perasaan Deidara saat ini, dia tidak tega melihat Deidara yang merengut di sebelahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi kalian belum berjabat tangan dengan yang lain. Kasian mereka menunggu kalian lama," Conan menarik Naruto yang berdiri di samping Nagato, mengabaikan lirikan sinis Sakura, menarik lengannya lalu memaksa gadis imut dengan garis di kedua pipi itu untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sakura yang sudah melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kenalkan. ini adikku, Haru." Naruto dan Sakura berjabat tangan sebentar.

"Rin. Kekasih ku." Obito memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada teman-temannya. Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Obito menarik tangan Rin saat gadis berambut coklat itu akan berjabat tangan dengan Sakura. "Maaf, bung. Aku tidak mengizinkan tangan kekasihku di sentuh pria lain selain aku."

Rin menyikut rusuk Obito dengan sikunya, menatap pria Uchiha penggila ramen itu tajam yang di balas tawa oleh Obito. "Bercanda, " Kekeh Obito.

Sakura menjabat tangan Rin seraya tersenyum, "Lama tak bertemu teman lama."

Gadis cantik berambut coklat itu tertawa lalu memeluk Sakura erat, "Tiga tahun." Dia berbisik lirih. Sakura membalas pelukkan Rin, tidak sadar ada dua orang gadis dan satu laki-laki yang menatapnya kesal. Sakura dan Rin sahabat lama, sekalipun Rin lebih tua dua tahun dari Sakura, awal pertemuan mereka saat Sakura masih duduk di bangku VI sekolah dasar, dan Rin sudah duduk di bangku II SMP, saat itu Rin sedang di ganggu beberapa laki-laki berbadan besar dan di tolong oleh Sakura yang kebetulan melihat gadis itu dalam posisi bahaya, sebagai laki-laki berwajah perempuan Sakura cukup hebat bisa menghajar habis tiga laki-laki yang tiga kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya yang mungil. Awalnya Rin mengira Sakura gadis tomboi tapi ternyata bukan, dia laki-laki tulen. Gadis berambut coklat itu juga sempat suka pada Sakura tapi tidak bertahan lama, karena Rin harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya demi pertemanannya dengan Sakura. Dia pindah ke oto dan bertemu Obito disana. seiring berjalannya waktu wajah Sakura sedikit berubah, tidak terlalu manis dan cantik seperti dulu, Dia terlihat lebih tampan, manis dan laki dengan tubuh tegap, berotot, bidang dan besar.

Rin melepas pelukkannya lalu menatap mata hijau Sakura, "Sudah banyak berubah, eh?"

Sakura tertawa. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Sasuke manarik tangan Naruto, "Ayo Naruto," kesal melihat pemandangan menyebalkan di depan. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke, kemana gadis Uchiha itu akan membawanya, "Kemana?"

"Kemana Saja."

Sakura melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya lalu menunduk menatap Rin yang lebih pendek darinya, "Aku harus pergi, "Dia melirik Obito yang berdiri di belakang Rin, menatap dirinya datar dan tajam khas Uchiha, lalu berbisik. "Jangan terlalu dekat."

Sakura berjalan mundur, melambai tangan dengan huruf V seperti memberi format yang dia tujukan untuk Obito, sebelum berbalik pergi mencari Sasuke.

Rin tersenyum, mengerti kata-kata ambigu Sakura, lalu merangkul mesra lengan Obito, "Kami hanya teman."

"Hn. Ayo, sebentar lagi pesta dansanya akan di mulai."

OoOo

Naruto balik menyeret Sasuke menuju makanan lezat yang tertata rapi di halaman luas luar manshion. Di sana juga banyak orang yang mengobrol, menyicipi kue, minuman, atau sekedar bercanda tawa.

Gadis manis berambut pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ramen!" Lalu berteriak senang melihat mangkuk-mangkuk penuh Ramen, makanan kesukaannya, yang tertata rapi di atas meja panjang di luar manshion. Dia melepas tangan Sasuke kemudian berlari ke tempat makanan terlezat di dunia, baginya, meninggal Sasuke yang merengut kesal dengan kedua lengan di lipat di bawah dada.

Sasuke berbalik, pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berbinar-berbinar melihat makanan. "Menyebalkan!" Dengus Sasuke kesal.

OoOo

Yang dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba semua lampu mati, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak sesuatu. Dia hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak ada sepasang tangan besar merengkuh pinggulnya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya posesif.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura bersamaan dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang di selipkan di pucuk-pucuk bunga yang merambat di pilar-pilar menyala.

Setiap sudut manshion tampak tamaram dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang di selipkan di setiap pucuk bunga, tidak terkecuali luar manshion, di sana juga sama, seperti di negri avatar, bunga-bunga memancarkan cahaya warna-warni, sangat cantik. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menjauh dari Sakura. Dia melipat tangan di bawah dada, memasang wajah masam lalu membuang muka. Gadis bermarga Uchiha itu berbalik, mau meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap tidak mengerti dengan tingkah lakunya yang berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tanpa sengaja dia menginjak ujung gaunnya...

Kyaaahhhh!

Bruk!

.

.

.

.

OoOo

Lampu sudah di matikan dan bunga-bunga di setiap sudut dan pilar sudah menyala. Itu artinya pesta dansa akan segera di mulai. Itachi meninggalkan Sasori yang sejak tadi mengobrol dengannya, mencari Sasuke yang menghilang dengan Naruto. Langkah kaki pria Uchiha itu semakin cepat, seperti berlari, saat mendengar teriakan khas Sasuke, saat melihat laba-laba kecil di kamar mandi. "HIDUPKAN LAMPUNYA!" teriaknya panik, Khawatir dengan adik satu-satunya.

Semua lampu menyala yang membuat Itachi membeku, saat melihat Sasuke menindih tubuh Sakura dengan kedua bibir keduanya saling menempel.

OoOo

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara pada Sai yang memasukkan satu tangan ke saku jasnya.

Sai mengeluarkan smarphone miliknya, membidik Sasuke dan Sakura lalu...

Clik.

"Moment langka." Seringainya jahil.

Gaara mengikuti arah bidikan handphone Sai. Lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil, "Jangan lupa kirimkan padaku nanti."

.

.

Saya bingung mau mendekskripsikannya kaya mana? #tarik nafas keluarkan. Saya, selaku Author yang bertanggung jawab atas fic ini, minta maaf kalo ficnya tambah neh dan ngebingungin. Pada dasarnya saya memang gak bisa buat fic. #telen Kisame.

Makasi buat yang udah menyempetin mampir di kotak review :-). #harapan Author: pengennya sih lebih baik dari yang kemaren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

Male:

**Sakura**

**Temari**

**Karin**

**Female:**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**Shikamaru**

**Deidara**

Sampainya di halaman belakang manshion Akatsuki yang di penuhi bermacam-macam bunga yang di hiasi lampu-lampu kecil warna-warni dan lampu sorot yang di taruh di bawah-bawah pohon bunga, Temari memelankan langkah kakinya saat mendengar dengkuran halus seseorang di balik rimbunan bunga Sakura buatan. Memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tidur mendongak di bangku taman, dia tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah hati-hati.

Temari melepas jas miliknya lalu duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Shikamaru. "Baka." Dia mengangkat kepala gadis itu hati-hati lalu menyandarkan kepala berambut hitam gadis itu di bahunya. "Kalau kau tidur seperti ini, kepalamu akan Sakit." Pemuda berambut pirang itu memperhatikan wajah polos Shikamaru dalam diam. Rambut ikal, poni menyamping dan bibir mungil basah semerah apel. Cantik. "Kalau saja cerita ini di rated M, sudah kubawa kau ke apartemenku, membaringkanmu di tempat tidurku lalu melumat bibirmu." Temari tersenyum. Menghela nafas perlahan dia menyelimuti bahu telanjang gadis itu dengan jas miliknya, Shikamaru memakai gaun berwarna gold tanpa lengan yang panjangnya di bawah lutut, saat melihat Shikamaru memeluk lengannya sendiri karena kedinginan.

Mereka duduk berdua di bangku taman. Kepala Shikamaru bersandar nyaman di pundak kokoh Temari dengan bagian bahu dan dada di tutupi jas tebal milik pemuda itu. Temari menatap langit malam dengan sudut bibir tertarik, tersenyum, ini pertama kali dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Shikamaru, biasanya Temari suka menjahili Shikamaru. Rasa nyaman, geli juga senang meletup-letup di dadanya, rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Pengunjung pesta menatap Itachi dan Sakura yang berkelahi ngeri, beberapa pengunjung yang baru datang menatap mereka bingung 'ada apa?'

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Sakura terus berjalan mundur menghindari Itachi yang sedang meremas kepalan tangan di depannya.

"Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan." Itachi berkata dingin. Mata hitamnya menatap Sakura tajam.

"Semuanya"

"Hm..."

"Itu tidak seperti yang terlihat. Maksudku, itu.. itu-it, hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Kecelakaan kecil?"

Sakura diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi yang terdengar mengejek di telinganya.

"Mencuri ciuman pertama adikku kau bilang 'hanya kecelakaan kecil'"

Wussh.

Nafas Sakura tak beraturan, kaget dengan pukulan tiba-tiba Itachi, hampir saja kepalan tangan Itachi mendarat di pipinya kalau dia tidak bergerak cepat menghindarinya.

Wushh.

Itachi melayangkan tinjunya. Dia memggeram melihat Sakura yang begitu mudah menghindari pukulannya. Bukankah hal yang wajar bila dia marah pada laki-laki yang mencuri ciuman pertama adiknya, yeaahh... walaupun Itachi tidak begitu yakin apa ciuman pertama Sasuke masih ada, mengingat dulu dia sering mencium bibir mungil penuh liur Sasuke saat si cantik uchiha itu masih bayi.

Sasuke menjerit histeris melihat Itachi dan Sakura. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Conan, wanita berambut biru itu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Semarah itukah Itachi. Pein yang berdiri di belakang Conan merangkul bahu Conan, mencoba menenangkan wanita itu yang terus meronta. "Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Conan meronta. Memukul dada bidang Pein yang memeluknya. "Hentikan Itachi, dia bisa menyakiti adikku." Isaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ini urusan laki-laki." Pein semakin memeluk Conan erat. "Mereka harus menyelesaikannya berdua." menciumi pucuk kepala Conan dia berbisik.

Ini pukulan ketiga. Itachi meninju perut Sakura tapi sialnya pemuda berambut merah muda itu berhasil menangkap kepalan tinjunya. 'sial!'

"Aku hanya mau menolongnya, saat itu dia akan jatuh lalu aku menarik pinggulnya dan yahh... Berakhir seperti yang kau lihat." jelas Sakura dengan nada frustasi. Dia benar-benar bingung harus menjelaskannya seperti apa. Menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan pemuda itu menatap mata Itachi dalam. "Aku minta maaf..."

Itachi mendengus. "Tangkapan yang bagus, tapi kau melupakan tangan kiriku."

"Apa?!" Sakura tidak bisa mengelak saat Itachi memukul rahangnya. Pukulan Itachi begitu keras sampai pemuda berrambut merah muda itu mundur 3 langkah. Sakura mengelus rahangnya, sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar, lalu mengusap lelahan darah segar di sudut bibirnya. "Sangat keras..." bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Dia lalu meringis merasakan ngilu dan perih.

Tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk berdiri tegak Itachi kembali menyerang pemuda itu. Dia mencengkram kerah kemeja Sakura siap meninju wajah sok tampan pemuda itu.

"Ada apa dengannya" Kesal Gaara melihat Sakura diam saja saat di tinju oleh Itachi, "Kenapa dia diam saja." Gaara menggeram melihat tingkah bodoh Sakura yang bersikap seperti banci.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Itachi. Gadis itu memeluk lengan Itachi saat Itachi mau memukul wajah Sakura. "Nii-chan, sudah." air mata Sasuke membasahi lengan jas Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Itachi menggerak-gerakan lengannya mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke.

"Sudah." Isak Sasuke. Gadis itu semakin erat memeluk lengan Itachi. "Aku mohon."

Kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke, Itachi mengangkat lengan yang di peluk Sasuke tinggi. "Kyaaahh..." membuat gadis bertubuh mungil itu ikut terangkat. Mereka sering melakukan ini sejak kecil. Sasuke yang memegang lengannya lalu dia mengangkat Sasuke sampai gadis itu memekik seraya tertawa senang.

Semua yang ada di sana melongo. Sasuke yang kelewat ringan atau Itachi yang sangat kuat.

Itachi mendengus. "Cepat lepaskan."

Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak peduli sekalipun dia tidak menginjak apapun. Gadis itu semakin memeluk lengan Itachi erat. "Lepaskan dulu Haru baru aku akan melepaskan lengan Nii-chan."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan tawanya yang siap meledak. Sasuke begitu lucu, dia seperti koala yang memeluk pohon. Manis. 'aa... Sasuke, ternyata gadis jutek itu baik juga.' pikirnya.

Itachi mengehela nafas. Dia tidak mungkin membanting Sasuke yang bergelantung di lengannya. Dengan tidak rela Itachi melepas cengkraman tangannya di kerah kemeja Sakura. "Sudah."

Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya yang terpejam, mengintip Itachi, Gadis itu tersenyum saat Itachi menurunkannya lalu memeluk tubuh besar Itachi erat. Dasar manja.

Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke manjauh dari kerumunan orang. "Kita pulang." perintahnya telak.

"Hei."

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Sakura dengan lelehan darah di sudut bibirnya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Trimakasih." Ucap Sakura tulus dengan senyum manis. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan. Saling menatap lembut dengan senyuman manis di bibir masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Thanks to:

**reisa kaito chan**

**harulisnachan**

**Kumada Chiyu**

**Hikaru sora 14**

**Guest**

**Qian Zhang**

**Nohara Rin**

**Rahmadanivaresa**

**ntik blossom**

**yokiomiyamoto**

**eleven oktari.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hei."

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Sakura dengan lelehan darah di sudut bibirnya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Trimakasih." Ucap Sakura tulus dengan senyum manis. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan. Saling menatap lembut dengan senyuman manis di bibir masing-masing.

**AU, OOC, ANEH, KACAU, BERANTAKAN DAN GAK ENAK DI BACA.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berdecak kesal. Dia semakin erat menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan menyeret gadis itu sedikit paksa, karena Sasuke terus bertatapan dengan Sakura, dari tempatnya berdiri. "Pulang."

Sasuke meringis mendengar perkataan Itachi yang sangat jelas padat dan tajam. Dengan langkah lemas Sasuke mengikuti Itachi yang terus menyeretnya keluar dari pesta.

"Kenapa kau membelanya"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan tajam khas Uchiha, mengambil nafas sejenak Sasuke memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Memang kenapa? Lagi pula Haru tidak sepenuhnya bersalah." Ucapnya pura-pura kesal pada Itachi. "Aku yang terlalu ceroboh." Belanya lagi.

"Masuk." Perintah Itachi setelah membuka pintu mobil untuk Sasuke. Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke menuruti perintah Itachi, dia mendudukan pantatnya di samping kemudi lalu membuang muka saat Itachi sudah duduk di depan kemudi. Tanpa mengacuhkan Sasuke yang ngambek Itachi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

OoO

Sakura berdiri dengan senyum tidak jelas menatap tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi. Gaara menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah mupeng Sakura. Tidak ada respon berarti dari Sakura membuat Gaara mendengus lalu menonjok (pelan) bahu pemuda berrambut pink itu. Sakura meringis menatap Gaara kesal. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau diam saja saat Itachi menghajarmu baka!" Omel Gaara.

Sakura merangkul bahu Gaara, "Itu hanya pukulan kecil, jangan khawatir." Lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

Sai memutar bola mata bosan. "Hei bung." Ucapnya seraya merangkul bahu Sakura dan Gaara. "Jangan melakukan hal aneh di tempat umum, mereka bisa salah paham." sambungnya lagi seraya melirik orang-orang yang sejak tadi menatap mereka dengan tatapan. 'Kenapa dia begitu khawatir, apa mereka sepasang kekasih.'

Gaara menjitak kepala Sai. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sakit tahu." Dengus Sai seraya mengusap kepalanya.

Sakura menggeleng melihat kelakuan teman-temannya lalu melepaskan rangkulan intim Sai pada bahunya saat Konan memeluknya seraya menangis. "Kenapa menangis? Aku baik-baik saja." Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum saat Konan semakin memeluknya erat, sekalipun Konan cerewet tapi dia sangat cengeng kalau menyangkut masalah hati dan adik laki-lakinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung konan sayang. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka membuat Sakura sedikit merasa tidak nyaman sementara Sai dan Gaara masih dalam perdebatan kecil mereka.

Kesal dengan Sai dan Gaara yang masih saling ejek seperti anak kecil Konan melepas pelukan Sakura. "Kalian berdua DIAM." kesal Konan seraya menjitak kepala merah Gaara dan kepala hitam Sai.

"Kau tidak lihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang menangis disini. Dasar tidak punya perasaan." Dan jangan lupa di catat selain cerewet Konan juga sedikit kasar. Tapi itu tidak membuat lelaki yang menyukainya menyerah, sst... dia juga memiliki banyak fans yang tampan dan gagah dan salah satunya adalah Pain.

OoO

Sasuke berdiri manis di depan pintu dengan setelan seragam sekolah, rok rempel abu-abu di bawah lutut dan kemeja putih dengan dasi sailor. Manis sekali.

"Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Ebisu berdiri di sampingnya dengan kepala menunduk, satu tangannya yang memegang bunga mawar berwarna pink dia arahkan ke pada Sasuke. Sasuke melotot tidak percaya, 'Apa-apaan ini, pagi-pagi sudah mendapat bunga yang lebih buruk yang memberikan bunga itu penjaga rumah, security.' Dengusnya dalam hati.

"Pagi-pagi sekali ada seorang pemuda menitipkan ini untuk Nona."

Sasuke yang tadi membuang muka kini kembali menatap Ebisu. "Pamuda itu menyuruh saya menyampaikan ini, kalo tidak salah nama pemuda itu Haru." Mulut mungil Sasuke menganga. Tersenyum tidak jelas Sasuke merampas bunga di tangan Ebisu. "Trimakasih. Sekarang di mana dia?" Rambut hitamnya yang di ikat ekor kuda bergoyang lembut saat kepala hitamnya menengok kanan-kiri mencari seseorang.

"Sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu."

Sasuke menghela putus asa lalu terkejut saat tangan besar dari arah belakang merampas bunganya.

Itachi membolak-balik bunga di tangannya, dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sasuke, kemeja putih dan celana panjang abu-abu yang sangat pas di tubuhnya dan dasi, mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya yang ehm, berisi. "Jangan sentuh milikku." Desis Sasuke tajam seraya merampas kembali bunga miliknya. Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu menuju mobilnya yang siap di kendarai meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang mengintrogasi Ebisu perihal bunga yang Sasuke dapatkan. "Bunga dari siapa?" Tanya Uchiha sulung itu penuh penekanan membuat Ebisu sedikit bergetar takut karenanya.

OoO

KHS itu tempat sekolahnya orang elit, sekolah yang sangat di siplin dan tidak suka uang sogok. Sekali pun kamu putra/putri orang ternama kamu tidak akan di beda-bedakan dan akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti yang lain.

"Coba lihat siapa yang terlambat." Temari bersiul mengejek melihat Karin, si anak no nomor satu, putra dari orang nomor satu di Konoha dan keponakan Namikaze Minato Gubernur tampan Konoha, yang sedang berlari di lapangan luas KHS bersama dua temannya, Jugo dan Suigetsu. Pria berrambut merah yang memiliki mata seindah batu ruby dan memakai kaca mata kotak itu melirik Temari, Gaara dan Sai yang duduk bersandar di pohong bunga Sakura yang sejuk, sinis. "Teman-teman si Pinky." Karin mendengus lalu menambah kecepatan berlari saat guru berpakaian serba hijau berteriak. "Lebih cepat!" Salahkan Suigetsu yang mengajaknya main ke clap sampai pagi, ketiduran, bangun kesiangan dan berakhir dengan terlambat datang ke sekolah.

"Jangan mengejeknya." Sai memperingati tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar datar handphone silver di tangannya. Mereka memang tidak begitu dekat bahkan terkesan seperti bersaing, saling mengejek dan menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

"Tanpa kau ejek pun dia sudah terlihat kesal." Tambah Gaara seraya mendekatkan handphone ke daun telinganya.

Sai tertawa, "hm. Kau benar."

"Tidak di angkat." Gaara mematikan Handphonenya.

"Dia itu kemana sih. Sudah siang tapi belum juga datang." Temari ikut menggerutu.

"Kalo dia nekad masuk sekolah sesiang ini dia pasti akan di jemur di tengah lapang oleh Guy-sensei." Gumam Gaara dengan nada khawatir seraya melempar tangkap Handphonenya.

Drrttt...

Handphone Sai bergetar. Cepat-cepat pemuda berrambut hitam itu membuka pesan yang baru masuk ke Handphonenya. "Dari Konan." Sai menyerahkan Handphonenya ke pada dua sahabatnya yang langsung di sambar Temari. "Sakura tidak masuk." Mendengar itu Gaara menoleh ke arah Sai. "Bibirnya lebam, Konan bilang Sakura takut ada yang mengetahui identitas aslinya."

"Jadi karena alasan itu dia tidak masuk." Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari handphone Sai pemuda berrambut kuning itu bertanya. "Hhh... sayang sekali." Comentar Temari dengan wajah masam.

OoO

Kantin. Tempat sederhana yang di incar banyak siswa saat jam istirahat. Tidak berbeda dengan siswa lainnya Sai, Gaara dan Temari juga datang ke kantin sekedar untuk membeli minuman atau cemilan. Beberapa pasang mata melirik ke tiga pemuda yang terkenal dengan ketampanan juga kepintarannya di KHS. Pesona seorang Gaara, Sai dan Temari memang tidak bisa di ragukan lagi.

Minuman mereka datang, tiga gelas jus jeruk segar, dengan sigap Temari mengambil jus jeruknya sementara Sai dan Gaara mengambil minumannya kalem. Mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan pipet Temari melirik seorang gadis berrambut hitam yang tertidur di sudut kantin. Senyum iseng terukir manis di bibirnya, dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas, yang entah kertas apa, dari kantung baju seragam lalu mengambil jus jeruk Gaara tanpa izin dia mencelupkan kertas tadi ke dalam minuman Gaara tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda, Sai yang menatapnya geli dan Gaara yang menatapnya tajam, di masukkannya kertas kecil yang sudah dia remas menjadi bulatan ke dalam pipet kemudian dia gigit pipet itu. Satu matanya, tertutup mengincar seorang gadis yang tidur dengan damai di sudut kantin, lalu meniupnya keras.

Puk.

Kertas basah itu mengenai kepala gadis di sudut kantin. Tidak ada respon berarti, gadis tetap tidur dengan nyaman. Temari kembali mengisi pipetnya dengan kertas basah yang sudah dia jadikan bulatan kecil.

Puk.

Kertas basah itu mengenai pipi gadis itu. Tidak ada respon berarti, gadis itu hanya mengusap pipinya lalu kembali tidur.

Puk.

Kening.

Puk.

Puk.

Puk.

Puk.

Temari tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat sebagian kepala Shikamru, gadis yang dia isengi, penuh dengan kertas basah. Dia mengembalikan jus jeruk Gaara kembali ke tempat semula tanpa berhenti tertawa sampai dia tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Uhuk." Cepat-cepat Temari mengambil jus jeruk miliknya, tanpa tahu Gaara sudah menukar jus jeruk mereka, lalu meneguk jus itu terburu-buru. Kedua pipinya mengembung saat merasa ada yang aneh dengan jusnya, tanpa menelan lebih dulu jus dalam mulutnya Temari melirik gelas jus jeruk di tangannya. Kedua pupilnya mengecil melihat lembaran kertas yang hancur memenuhi jus jeruknya kemudian menyemburkan jus dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana, Enak? Aku menyebutnya jus jeruk dengan potongan kertas." Ejek Gaara.


	5. Chapter 5

Temari tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat sebagian kepala Shikamru, gadis yang dia isengi, penuh dengan kertas basah. Dia mengembalikan jus jeruk Gaara kembali ke tempat semula tanpa berhenti tertawa sampai dia tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Uhuk." Cepat-cepat Temari mengambil jus jeruk miliknya, tanpa tahu Gaara sudah menukar jus jeruk mereka, lalu meneguk jus itu terburu-buru. Kedua pipinya mengembung saat merasa ada yang aneh dengan jusnya, tanpa menelan lebih dulu jus dalam mulutnya Temari melirik gelas jus jeruk di tangannya. Kedua pupilnya mengecil melihat lembaran kertas yang hancur memenuhi jus jeruknya kemudian menyemburkan jus dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana, Enak? Aku menyebutnya jus jeruk dengan potongan kertas." Ejek Gaara.

.

.

.

.

**AU, OOC, ANEH, KACAU, BERANTAKAN DAN GAK ENAK DI BACA.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru, siswi pemalas jenius, membuka kelopak mata perlahan. Menyentuh kepalanya yang di penuhi kertas basah dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya menatap datar pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang adu debat dengan pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki tato 'AI' di bagian kening. Shikamaru mendekati tiga pemuda itu, dia mendengus layaknya banteng betina saat bulatan kecil kertas basah berjatuhan dari kepalanya. "Kau." di tatapannya Temari, pemuda pembuat onar, tajam. Dia ambil minumannya di atas meja dan berjalan mendekati Temari yang kini menggaruk tengkuk kikuk.

"Err..." Belum sempat Temari membela diri, Shikamaru lebih dulu menyiram kepalanya. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, mengingat Temari lebih tinggi, dengan jus Alpukat miliknya.

"Ini pantas untukmu sok jagoan." Shikamaru berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Temari yang kini di tertawakan anak satu kantin, termasuk Gaara dan Sai tentunya.

Temari menggeram rendah. "Dia itu seperti Naga betina, kau malah mengerjainya." Tawa Sai kalem.

"Rasakan." Ejek Gaara membuat Temari samakin kesal.

Melipat tangan di depan dada Temari menatap Shikamaru yang kini sudah menghilang, sudah keluar dari kantin. "Dasar Nanas, liat saja nanti akan ku buat dia menyukaiku."

Sai dan Gaara saling melirik satu sama lain lalu keduanya mendengus bersama. "Kau yakin." ejek Sai dengan kedipan mata jahil.

"Dengar ya, seperti apa kata Sai. Shikamaru itu seperti Naga, terlihat manis di luar tapi sangat menakutkan di dalam." Shikamaru tidak jauh berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke, hanya saja dia err... sedikit malas. Jutek, angkuh, dan sombong.

"Sejak kapan Naga manis." Kesal Temari menatap Gaara tajam.

"Menurutku Naga itu manis." bela Sai.

"Lagi pula dia tidak mungkin menyukai tuan sok jagoan." Gaara dan Sai tertawa puas melihat kepala Temari yang mengepulkan asap tebal, Pemuda berrambut pirang itu siap meledak kapan saja. Tanpa pikir panjang Temari menjitak kepala Gaara dan Sai. "Rasakan." ketusnya kemudian pergi berlalu. "Minumanku kalian yang bayar, byeee..."

"Aku jadi ragu dia anak orang kaya." Gumam Sai, ayolah harga minuman teh itu tidak mahal.

"Aku dengar itu." teriak Temari dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Untung hari ini para Guru rapat mendadak jadi semua murid pulang cepat. Seperti biasa Temari menumpang di mobil Gaara, dia belum di ijinkan membawa mobil karena tidak lulus tes mengemudi. Pemuda pirang yang kini penampilannya sudah tampan seperti semula, setelah mandi di toilet Sekolah dan mengganti pakaian, itu duduk manis di samping Gaara yang sedang menghidupkan mesin mobil. Sai dengan motor besar miliknya berhenti di samping mobil Gaara yang siap melaju, pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka helemnya. "Aku duluan." Pamitnya yang di balas anggukan Gaara dan teriakan Temari yang berpesan hati-hati. Mobil Gaara berjalan lambat karena mengantri dengan mobil lain sementara Sai sudah hilang entah kemana.

OoO

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal mendengar ocehan Naruto di sampingnya. Telinganya berdengung, gadis pirang itu benar-benar berisik. "Apa kau tak bisa diam sebentar." Ketusnya, tidak peduli dengan wajah cemberut Naruto. "Aku sedang mengemudi, butuh konsentrasi." Ucapnya lagi. Naruto diam dengan wajah menekuk sebal.

Di ambilnya Handphone layar datar Sasuke yang tergeletak di dashbord mobil lalu dia menghidupkan Handphone itu. "Pantas kau selalu susah dihubungi, Handphonemu saja selalu mati." Dengus Naruto. Tangannya dengan sangat lihai mengotak-atik handphone Sasuke tidak peduli dengan lirikan tajam sang pemilik Handphone tersebut. Lima menit setelahnya Handphone Sasuke tidak berhenti bergetar menandakan ada nya Pesan, E-mail, BBM dan pemberitahuan lainnya tanpa ampun.

Dengan semangat 45 Naruto membuka satu persatu E-mail, BBM dan Pesan yang masuk ke Handphone Sasuke. Sesekali dia tertawa membaca gombalan dan ajakan kencan yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke, dia juga melirik Sasuke dengan lirikan menggoda yang menyebalkan. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas perlahan, menahan diri untuk tidak menjabak rambut pirang Naruto yang di ikat tinggi.

**"Malam itu aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak mereka lihat darimu" **Dia mencengkram kemudi mendengar Naruto membaca salah satu pesan dengan suara dan lirikan yang sangat menjijikan baginya.** "Kelembutan." **Naruto tertawa, "Dia bilang kau lembut. haha... sepertinya orang ini salah kirim pesan." Ejeknya dengan cengiran lebar. Sasuke mendengus. **"Saat kau membelaku, aku sadar kau sangat lembut dan peduli. kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia dan bersyukur bisa melihatmu yang begitu cantik dan anggun. Terimakasih karena mau mengenalku, melihatku, dan cemburu padaku."** Cukup sudah. Sasuke ngerem mendadak dan siap membuang handphone di tangan Naruto ke jalan biar di lindas truk, motor, mobil atau apapun itu agar Handphone itu hancur. **"Apakah kau menerima Bunga pagi ini? Itu dari ku, dan kuharap kau suka."** Naruto cekikikan, siapa orang gila yang mengirim pesan ini, pikirnya geli. Sasuke terpaku, keinginannya merampas dan membuang Handphone itu hilang entah kemana. Perasaan kesal, marah, terganti dengan perasaan berdebar-debar yang menggelitik perutnya. Sasuke mengambil Handphonenya lalu kembali membaca pesan yang tadi di baca Naruto, dia tersenyum aneh.

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Sasuke, yang sebenarnya manis, mengingat ini pertama kali dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum. "Eerr... Sasuke, jadi tidak ke Mall nya?"

OoO

Sai mengurangi kecepatan sepeda motornya saat melewati toko bunga, mencari tempat parkir lalu berhenti. Dia melepas helemnya. Mengaca sebentar di kaca spion seraya mengacak-acak rambut dia kemudian berjalan mendekati toko bunga yang menarik perhatiannya. Tidak, dia tidak tertarik pada bunganya melainkan tertarik pada penjualnya. Berdehem pelan Sai buka suara, "Aku mencari bunga yang melambangkan ketertarikkan seorang lelaki pada pandangan pertama pada seorang wanita." Sai merasa suaranya aneh, apa dia sedang gugup.

Wanita berrambut pirang ponytail itu berpikir sejenak, dia berhenti menata bunga. Mengerutkan kening seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Apa ada bunga seperti itu." Gumamnya menaruh telunjuk di bawah dagu, manis sekali. Sai tersenyum menatap wajah cantik wanita di hadapannya, dia bahkan melupakan janji dengan Temari dan Gaara yang akan mengunjungi Sakura.

"Aku ingin Mawar Ungu." Ucap Sai memecahkan kesunyian.

Wanita berrambut pirang itu buru-buru menata Mawar berwarna Ungu, karena merasa bersalah telah membuat pembelinya menunggu lama, dia baru disini jadi tidak terlalu tahu arti dan makna dari bunga. "Satu tangkai saja."

Wanita itu mendongak menatap Sai, "Kau yakin." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Sai mengangguk kalem. Pemuda berrambut hitam itu menulis sesuatu di buku kecil, menyobek buku kecil itu dia menerima Bunga yang kini terbungkus cantik yang di berikan wanita pirang penjual toko. Dia selipkan note kecil tadi di kelopak bunga. "Ini, ambil saja kembaliannya." Dia menyerahkan dua lembar uang dan juga bunga pada wanita pirang itu. Wanita berambut pirang itu melongo melihat pria pucat itu pergi tanpa membawa bunga yang tadi dia beli. Tersadar dari lamunannya wanita itu berlari mengejar pria yang sudah menghilang entah kemana, "Tuan." panggilnya tergesa-gesa. Dia menatap hampa jalan sekitar. "Kau melupakan bunganya." Lirihnya. "Apa aku sangat buruk melayani pembeli? Aku rasa tidak." Gumamnya seraya berjalan kembali masuk ke Toko, dia tidak henti-hentinya bergumam. Putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu memperhatikan Bunga pesanan pemuda pucat aneh yang tertinggal, membolak-balikkan Bunga itu sampai ada kertas kecil yang terselip di kelopak bunga itu jatuh. Ino membaca tulisan tangan rapih disana. "Saat aku kembali, aku ingin kau jelaskan makna Bunga Mawar Ungu ini padaku." Ino melipat kertas kecil itu, berniat membuangnya ke tong sampah tapi tidak rela. Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu akhirnya memasukkan kertas itu ke saku bajunya. "Dasar aneh."

OoO

Temari berlari lebih dulu kedalam rumah Sakura melewati pilar-pilar. Dia manaiki anak tangga terburu-buru lalu mengendap-endap saat sudah dekat kamar si Pinky Boy. Berjalan dengan gaya aneh membuat Gaara yang baru sampai kamar Sakura yang ada di lantai dua mendengus melihat tingkah konyol pemuda pirang satu itu. Gaara memeluk kepala Temari tepat di ketiaknya, "Berhenti bersikap aneh pirang."

"Ugghh... Gaara lepaskan, kau bau." Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari jepitan ketiak Gaara yang sebenarnya jauh lebih wangi dari ketiaknya. Dia juga tidak tau Gaara memakai parfum mahal merek apa sampai wanginya seperti ini. Temari berhasil lepas dari jepitan ketiak Gaara, sebenarnya Gaara yang melepaskan, lalu berjalan lebih dulu. Dia membuka pintu kamar Sakura perlahan, sesuai dugaannya Sakura belum bangun. Berfikir sejenak dia tersenyum lalu memberi aba-aba pada Gaara agar ikut mengintip dengannya. "Aku punya rencana." Dia cekikikan. Ingatkan Gaara agar tidak mengundang Temari kerumahnya, karena pemuda iseng satu ini tidak pandang bulu kalau menjaili orang. Mau temannya atau bukan dia tetap usil dan tengil.

OoO

Gaara menghela napas prihatin melihat Temari menjaili Sakura, yang tadi pergi entah kemana lalu kembali dengan wig, lipstik beserta alat Makeup lainnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memulai keisengannya, melukis di wajah Sakura yang terlelap. Gaara tidak mau kena masalah, lebih baik dia duduk di sofa menjadi penonton setia. Sesekali Gaara tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat mirip seperti perempuan setelah Temari mendadani dan memasangkan wig padanya. Selesai dengan kreasinya Temari menarik selimut bagian bawah Sakura lalu menggesekkan Bulu kemoceng di telapak kaki pemuda berrambut Pink itu. Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman, membenarkan selimut di kakinya dan kembali memeluk guling membuat Temari samakin semangat mengerjainya.

Cukup sudah, Sakura sudah benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan mata separu terbuka Sakura bergumam melihat dua sahabatnya. "Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian masuk." Pemuda pinky berpakaian kaos polo dan celana Jeans itu menutup mulut lalu menguap kecil. Sakura berjalan malas ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Temari yang cekikikan dan Gaara yang menahan tawa.

"Damn!"

Gaara dan Temari tertawa puas mendengar makian Sakura di kamar mandi. Sakura keluar kamar mandi dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Temari menatap dirinya sendiri tidak percaya saat Sakura menyiram kepalanya dengan cairan berbau aneh, licin dan berlendir.

Sakura memencet botol di tangannya sampai isi di dalam botol itu habis. "Karbol pembersih kamar mandi." Ujarnya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Gaara tertawa melihat wajah syok Temari. "Apa jus Alpukat tidak cukup." Teriak Temari melihat baju dan rambutnya basah oleh cairan pembersih. Pemuda itu samakin kesal melihat Gaara tertawa di atas penderitaannya. Menyipitkan mata Temari memeluk Gaara, menggesek-gesekkan kepala di bahu Gaara sampai bahu pemuda itu basah oleh cairan pembersih yang menempel di kepalanya. "Hei." Protes Gaara tidak terima yang di sauti tawa bahagia Temari. Bajunya kotor dan mengeluarkan bau cairan pembersih, bahkan kulit tangan dan pipinya juga lengket oleh cairan itu, Gaara menyipitkan mata tak suka.

"Rasakan."

Brak! Buuk! Bum!

Mereka bergulat di atas tempat tidur, saling melempar bantal dan adu tindih di lantai. Mengangkat bahu tak peduli Sakura membuka lemarinya, mengambil handuk lalu berjalan kekamar mandi meninggalkan Temari dan Gaara yang sedang timpah menimpah.

"Jauhkan kaki baumu dari wajahku Berengsek!"

"Menjauh dariku pirang!"

Kriet!

Pintu terbuka, cepat-cepat Temari dan Gaara menoleh ke asal suara, takut kalau yang membuka pintu nyonya atau tuan Haruno. Mereka menghela nafas lega melihat Sai dengan binar bahagia di wajahnya melongok dari balik pintu. "Hai!" Sapa Sai lalu ikut ambil bagian menimpah Temari dan Gaara yang saling menindih di lantai.

"Menyingkir bodoh!" Teriak Gaara di timpah Sai dan Temari.

Sai menatap setiap sudut kamar Sakura yang besar, sangat berrantakan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai seperti ini." Ujarnya mengacuhkan Gaara yang mengaduh kesakitan di bawah sana.

"Menyingkir pucat, pirang! Kalian mau membunuhku!" Teriaknya kesal. Sai berdiri seraya menarik kerah belakang Temari agar ikut berdiri dengannya. Menghela nafas lega Gaara membenarkan seragamnya yang kusut dan bau cairan pembersih.

"Aku mau mandi." Temari berjalan cepat ke lemari tempat menyimpan handuk melihat Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos dan celana rumahan. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil handuk yang biasa dia gunakan lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Hampir setengah jam Temari berada di kamar mandi. Gaara yang merasa tak nyaman dengan pakain baunya menggedor pintu kamar mandi. "Cepat bodoh!"

Temari keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. "Berisik."

Gaara memutar mata malas melihat tingkah Temari yang seenaknya, seolah ini rumahnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu lalu masuk kamar mandi dengan handuk dan satu stel pakain yang tentunya milik Sakura. Sakura sendiri asik dengan Handphonenya membuat Sai yang duduk di sampingnya bingung.

OoO

Mereka. Sai, Sakura, Temari, dan Gaara. Berdiri disebuah toko kacamata bermerek dimall Konoha. Sai dengan seragam SMAnya asik dengan handphone miliknya. Temari yang berdiri di samping Sai, memakai kaus putih polos dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang sengaja tidak dikancing, dan di padu celana jeans hitam, tampak asik melihat-lihat koleksi kacamata terbaru yang ada disana. Gaara mamakai kaus polos dan blazer di padu dengan jeans biru tua-milik Sakura, berdiri disamping Sakura yang hanya memakai kaus putih polos dengan jeans abu-abu. Mereka semua asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing sampai Gaara mendengar suara tawa yang cukup familyar yang sedang menuju ke tempat mereka. Gaara menoleh keasal suara, perasaannya campur aduk melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke tempat mereka, Gaara senang ada Naruto-dia sudah lama menyukai gadis pirang itu- tapi tidak senang melihat Sasuke, gadis Uchiha itu pasti akan curiga melihat Sakura bersamanya dan dua temannya, Sai dan Temari.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendekati Sai dan Temari, "Ada Sasuke dan Naruto." Lalu berbisik. Sai menoleh bersamaan dengan Temari, keduanya terbelalak kaget melihat dua gadis aneh itu ada disini. Di belakang kedua gadis itu seorang gadis berambut hitam menguap mengikuti mereka dengan langkah malas dan lambat.

**Hallo. Hehe... tadinya aku mau kabur tanpa namatin fanfic, pura-pura gak pernah jadi Author. Tapi... kok rasanya seperti manusia jahat yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Jadi aku balik untuk namatin semua fanfic. Makasih untuk yang udah review, follow sama fave. Aku akan usahain untuk lanjut semuanya, aku gak yakin aku bisa. Tapi akan aku usahain karena aku gak mau mengecewakan kalian, ini fanfic yang paling gak laku diantara fic yang lain. Aku bukan Author hebat seperti yang lain, dan gak mungkin bisa seperti mereka. Tapi aku gak mau menjadi Author yang mengecewakan readersnya :) makasih semuanya.**

**Oh, ya. Ada reviewer yang bikin aku terharu, ini dia reviewnya.**

**Mademoisellenna**

**Ayeey update lagi dong kimaru-**

**san :(**

**udah nunggu lamaa.. Ga kilat juga**

**gapapa, asal jangan discontinue**

**ya?**

**(Kalimat yang aku suka di atas. "Ga kilat juga Ga gapapa, asal jangan discontinue ya?" )**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura tersenyum lalu mendekati sahabatnya satu-persatu, membisikkan sesuatu kemudian pergi. Gaara diikuti Temari dan Sai di belakangnya mendekati Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru, mengalihkan perhatian tiga gadis itu dari Sakura yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini. Jangan sampai mereka melihatnya. Batin tiga sahabat itu. Gaara dan Sai sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Mengobrol, tertawa dan berakhir mengunjungi sebuah restoran yang ada di gedung ini lalu mereka makan bersama.

"Pesan apa saja yang kalian suka, Temari akan membayar semuanya." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum kemudian memanggil pelayan.

Temari yang sejak tadi diam dan saling melempar tatapan tajam dan kesal dengan Shikamaru reflek mendongak, menatap Sai tak suka yang dibalas senyuman kalem pemuda berambut eboni itu.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**Your Eyes Enam**

(Male)Laki: Sakura

(Male)Laki: Temari

(Male)Laki: Karin

(Female)Perempuan: Deidara

(Female)Perempuan: Sasuke

(Female)Perempuan: Nara Shikamaru

(Female)Perempuan: Uzumaki Naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan cepat dengan gerakkan tenang mendekati sebuah toko yang menjual jaket, kemeja dan sepatu. Para wanita yang dilewati pemuda itu menatapnya dengan senyuman menggoda yang dibalas senyum ramah oleh Sakura membuat mereka berbisik-bisik dengan pipi merona. Mengambil jaket berwarna gelap, Kemeja putih dan sepatu berwarna senada dengan jaketnya Sakura pergi ke kasir untuk membayar. Setelah urusan bayar membayar selesai dia pergi meninggalkan toko itu untuk mencari keperluannya yang lain membuat gadis-gadis di sana mendesah kecewa dan sebagian mengikutinya.

Pemuda berambut pink manis dan tampan berjalan cepat mencari toilet laki-laki dengan kantung-kantung belanjaan di tangan kanan-kirinya tanpa memperdulikan para gadis yang bersembunyi mengikutinya. Dia masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki dan berjalan cepat mencari bilik kosong. Setelah menemukan bilik kosong Sakura membuka pintunya dengan gerakan cepat kemudian mengunci pintu. Pemuda tampan berpakain biasa itu membuka kantung belanjaannya mengeluarkan celana jeans biru gelap, kemeja, jaket dan barang-barang lainnya. Sakura mengganti celana dan sepatunya, memakai kemeja dan jaketnya kemudian mengambil sisir kecil yang dia keluarkan dari kantung belanjaan.

Sakura mamakai gel rambut membentuk rambutnya dengan gaya acak-acakkan nan sexy, memakai Eyeliner di bawah kelopak mata dan memasang anting magnet hitam di telinga kanan. Pemuda itu menatap pantulannya di cermin, memastikan penampilannya sudah jauh berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu kemudian tersenyum puas.

Sakura membuang sepatu serta celananya ke tong sampah yang ada di toilet kemudian mengeluarkan Handphone layar datarnya. Sembari berjalan keluar dari toilet ia berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang telepon mengabaikan wanita-wanita yang sejak tadi menungguinya. "Bawakan motorku. Ya. Aku di mall Konoha."

Wanita-wanita yang menunggui Sakura sejak tadi melongo melihat perubahan pada diri Sakura. Jangan tanya mengapa mereka masih mengenali Sakura, sangat mudah mengingat pemuda tampan berambut pink, warna yang sangat langka untuk laki-laki.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, yang tersenyum ramah, kali ini Sakura mengacuhkan wanita-wanita cantik dan sexy itu. Dia lebih memilih menggulung lengan jaketnya sampai siku serta meninggalkan para wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang, oh! Entahlah.

...

Sasuke membuka pintu belakang mobil dan memasukkan kantung-kantung belanjaan yang hampir semua isinya pakaian, dan beberapa sepatu dan parfum yang baru dia beli. Jangan tanyakan di mana si cantik pirang Naruto. Gadis pirang itu sudah lebih dulu pulang bersama Gaara membuatnya harus pulang sendiri. Sial!

Uchiha bungsu itu menghentikan kegiatannya membuka pintu kemudi mobil saat melihat motor besar berhenti tidak jauh darinya.

Seorang pemuda tampan mengendari motor Ducati berwarna merah berhenti tepat di samping mobil sedan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian yang tidak cukup rapi ; kemeja putih, celana jeans biru gelap, serta jaket tebal berwarna gelap dan sepatu mengkilap yang serasi dengan warna celananya. Semua yang ia kenakan terlihat necis dan mahal. Dengan gerakan kasual pemuda itu membuka helem kemudian melempar senyum mempesona pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam di tempatnya berdiri melihat pemuda yang duduk di atas motor besar merah itu. "Haruno Haru. Kau ingat?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi serta menatap Sasuke penuh harap saat Uchiha bungsu itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Dada Sasuke bergetar melihat pemuda tampan itu. Pemuda yang beberapa malam lalu terlihat rapih dan sopan kini perbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya saat ini. Dia tampan dan sexy dengan rambut merah muda acak-acakkan, serta mata hijau tajam dengan eyeliner sexy di kelopak mata dan anting hitam di telinga kanannya. Badboy yang sexy.

Pemuda berambut pink itu melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan besarnya. "Hei. Uchiha, kau ingat aku, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Malu dengan tatapan pemuda itu yang menatapnya dengan mata hijau tajamnya. "Ya." Gumamnya salah tingkah. Ayolah, Uchiha! Ada apa denganmu, huh!

Pemuda tampan itu turun dari motornya lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dia mengukur tinggi tubuh Sasuke dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang tinggi kemudian menyeringai saat tahu Sasuke tingginya hanya sebahu. "Kau sangat pendek." Ejeknya disertai kekehan saat melihat Uchiha itu membuang muka kesal.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Sasuke pemuda itu menarik lengan Sasuke saat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam mendekatinya. Sasuke tidak diam saja, dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang dicengkram lembut namun kuat oleh pemuda berambut pink itu. "Antarkan mobil Nona ini ke kediaman Uchiha." Ucapnya ramah nan tegas lalu merebut kunci mobil di tangan Sasuke dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari gadis bungsu Uchiha itu. Sakura melempar kunci Sasuke pada pria berjas hitam yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kesal Sasuke. Oh, ayolah perasaan malu-malu dan getaran di dadanya lenyap sudah karena tingkah menyebalkan pemuda pink di depannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam. "Kau pulang denganku."

...

Seorang pemuda berdiri di terotoan jalan dengan wajah menekuk kesal serta kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya merah, rahangnya mengeras, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Rasanya pemuda itu ingin memukul sesuatu. "Sialan!" Maki pemuda pirang itu sambil menendang kaleng minuman kosong.

"SAI BAKA! GAARA BAKA! SAKURA BAKA! TEMAN-TEMAN BAKA!" Umpat pemuda itu seraya mendang apapun yang ada di depan kakinya. Dia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk sambil menendang apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Temari sedang sangat kesal pada tiga sahabatnya yang dengan tega meninggalkannya sendiri hanya karena seorang wanita.

**"Kau pulang dengan Sai, ya? Aku mau mengantar Naruto." Gaara menyeret Naruto yang masih belum sepenuh mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu merangkul pinggang Naruto posesif membuat gadis sexy berambut pirang itu mendongak menatapnya ngeri.**

Jidad Temari semakin berdenyut mengingat kejadian itu, saat Gaara meninggalkannya, Sai, dan Sasuke di Mall. "Sialan! Awas saja nanti, akan aku kupukul kepala merahnya dengan tongkat basball." Ini pertama kalinya Gaara melakukan hal ini hanya karena seorang wanita, meninggalkan teman-temannya. Kepala Temari kembali berkedut.

**Sai memberhentikan motornya di tepi jalan. Pemuda berambut sehitam eboni itu menoleh menatap Temari yang duduk di belakang. "Kau bawa ponsel?"**

**Temari mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menelpon taxi. Turun di sini."**

**"Apa?!"**

**Sai tetap pada eskpresi biasanya, tersenyum. "Aku ada urusan."**

Temari meremas gemas kepalan tangannya, dia benar-benar gatal ingin menonjok wajah Sai. Gaara, Sai dan Sakura semuanya sama saja. Kelihatannya saja tidak tertarik pada wanita tapi sekalinya tertarik teman dilupakan begitu saja. Menyebalkan. Sedang asik-asiknya meremas kepalan tangan Temari dikejutkan bunyi klakson di belakang.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di samping Temari yang sedang mengepulkan uap panas di kepala. Kaca mobil itu turun memperlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat kuda did belakang kemudi. Gadis berambut hitam mengenakan kacamata hitam. Gadis itu membuka kacamatanya lalu menatap malas Temari. "Masuk."

Melihat wajahnya membuat Temari tambah kesal. Temari melipat tangan di depan dada kemudian membuang muka. Dengan tangan terlipat dan wajah menatap sisi jalan Temari berjalan cepat meninggalkan si pengendara mobil yang tadi menyuruhnya masuk. Enak saja. Sudah menyiramnya dan sekarang memerintah seenaknya.

Mobil tadi berjalan perlahan menyamai langkah Temari. "Jangan merepotkan. Cepat masuk!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Temari melirik sinis. "Laki-laki sangat anti diantar perempuan."

Gadis di belakang kemudi itu mendengus. "Kau laki-laki? Aku kira banci."

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku bisa menelpon orang rumah untuk menjemputku." Kesal Temari.

"Seperti anak TK." Gadis itu menyindir dengan senyuman sinis. "Egomu itu sangat merepotkan."

"Kau juga merepotkan!" Dan mereka terus seperti itu.

...

Sakura tidak langsung mengantar Sasuke kerumah melainkan mengajak paksa Uchiha bungsu itu mengitari kota ini dengan sepada motor besarnya dan mampir di lestoran untuk makan.

Itachi berdiri di depan gerbang dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding pagar dan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tatapannya tajam dan dingin. Dia sedang menunggu adik perempuannya yang belum kembali, dia juga sudah menghajar sopir yang hanya mengantar mobil milik Sasuke tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Sulung Uchiha itu juga sudah gatal ingin menghajar pemuda sialan yang membawa adiknya.

Sebuah motor besar berwarna merah berhenti tidak jauh dari mansion Uchiha. Dua manusia berbeda gender yang duduk di atas motor itu tampak saling beragumen tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tajam menatap mereka intens. "Sudah? Aku sudah mengantarmu pulang seperti yang aku janjikan." Ucap pemuda pink itu kalem saat melihat gadis cantik itu cemberut.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Itachi.

Mata hitam Sasuke melotot melihat Itachi berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau membuatku dalam masalah." Bisiknya gusar. "Cepat pergi."

Sakura mendengus, tidak mau menuruti perintah Sasuke. "Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

Kepalan tangan Sasuke mendarat di kepala merah muda Sakura, menjitak pelan kepala merah muda itu. "Lain kali saja. Waktunya tidak tepat. Cepat pergi!"

Memutar bola mata malas Sakura memakai helemnya. Dia menggas motornya saat Itachi berlari ke arahnya dan semakin dekat. "Jangan lari pengecut!" Teriak Itachi kesal. Tatapan sulung Uchiha itu kini sepenuhnya menatap Sasuke. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari berjalan melewati Itachi.

Itachi mengikuti Sasuke di belakang. "Kau pergi dengannya. Dengan pria berengsek itu."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas kasar. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga kemudian menutupnya kasar. Punya kakak terlalu over protektif itu sangat menyebalkan.

...

Sebagian besar anak-anak KHS menghabiskan jam pagi menunggu bel di kantin Sekolah, sisanya di atap, lapangan basket, lapangan bola, kelas dan taman. Ada juga yang dengan nekad menghabiskan waktu di luar lingkungan sekolah.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam berwajah dingin, jutek, memasuki ruang kelas. Dia melepas tas talinya kemudian meletakkan di dekat samping tubuh pemuda yang duduk satu bangku dengannya. Pemuda itu memakai kaca mata tebal, memiliki warna rambut tidak normal dengan gaya shagy style dengan godek yang cukup panjang membuatnya terlihat hot, manis, unyu, comet, dan sebagainya.

Merasa diperhatikan pemuda berambut pink yang sedang membaca buku LKS itu menoleh ke samping, menatap malas gadis berambut hitam yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. "Apa? Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanyanya menyipitkan mata.

Gadis itu tersentak. Tak lama kemudian menyipitkan mata dan melipat tangan di bawah dada. "Tidak." Jawabnya ketus kemudian pergi berlalu. Dia sedang malas berdebat dengan musuh bebuyutannya satu itu. Walaupun Sasuke akui sangat penasaran pada Sakura, penasaran kenapa pemuda itu memiliki wajah dan warna rambut yang sama dengan Haru. Sakura miskin, cupu, kutu buku, sementara Haru kaya, keren dan modis. Atau jangan-jangan Sakura dan Haru saudara kembar yang terpisah karena kecelakaan, atau tertukar di Rumah Sakit seperti di film- film. Mungkin.

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu mengangkat bahu acuh melihat Sasuke ke luar kelas sambil menepuk-nepuk jidad, lalu membuka lembar buku baru.

Bel pulang belum lama berbunyi semua murid berhambur keluar kelas dengan riang dan penuh semangat. Sakura mengemas buku dan peralatan sekolah sama halnya seperti Sasuke. Mereka saling melirik kemudian membuang muka saat tanpa sengaja saling menatap satu sama lain. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Sasuke dan Sakura tidak berdebat seperti biasa, memilih saling diam, menulis dan memperhatikan Guru. Jam istirahat juga sama, Sasuke lebih memilih pergi ke kantin sementara Sakura memilih pergi ke perpustakaan.

Sasuke berdiri gelisah di depan gerbang sekolah, sesekali dia melirik Sakura yang duduk mengerjakan sesuatu di pos satpam. Dia merasa Sakura memperhatikannya tapi saat dia menoleh Sakura sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu di pos satpam. Sasuke mendengus sambil mengotak-atik hp-nya. Sudah lewat setengah jam dia menunggu Itachi, hampir semua siswi sudah pulang dan dia mulai kesal. Kemana Itachi dan para supir, apa mereka semua melupakannya. Kalau saja tadi pagi dia bawa mobil sendiri mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Dia menyesal tidak bawa mobil dan tidak menumpang mobil si Pirang sexy Naruto.

"Jangan melihatku!" Seru Sasuke. Wajahnya menoleh menatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku tidak melihatmu, Uchiha."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Kau menguntitku?"

"Tidak." Sakura mengangkat bukunya, meyakinkan Sasuke kalau ia memang sedang mengerjakan tugas. "Nanti malam ada pemadaman di tempatku. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas Asuma- _sensei. _Nanti malam gelap." Katanya, sambil mengangkat bahu.

Pemuda kacamata tebal sexy itu mengemas bukunya, memasukkan ke dalam tas punggung. Sedikit berbasa-basi dengan satpam di pos pemuda pink sexy itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Mau tetap di sini sampai berjamur, atau pulang denganku naik Bis?" Tanyanya sembari menoleh menatap Sasuke di sampingnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Sasuke duduk di bangku kiri dekat jendela bersebelahan dengan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, di belakangnya Sakura di posisi yang sama, dekat jendela, bersebelahan dengan seorang kakek tua. Kalau saja langit tidak gelap bertanda akan hujan, dia tidak mau ada di sini, di dalam bis yang penuh dan sesak. Beruntung dia mendapatkan bangku kosong tadi.

Kepala Sasuke bersandar pada sandaran jok mobil dikarenakan joknya tidak berdekatan dengan kaca jendela, menatap rintikan hujan di kaca. Di belakang Sasuke Sakura mengobrol seru dengan kakek tua yang bersebelahan dengannya. Tak jarang emerald pemuda pink itu melihat Sasuke lalu kembali menatap kakek tua yang mengajaknya mengobrol.

Duk.

Suara benturan kecil mengalihkan tatapan Sakura, yang semula menatap lawan bicaranya kemudian melihat Sasuke yang meringis memegangi jidad karena terbentur kaca jendela. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu itu mengantuk.

Sasuke mengusap-usap jidadnya sembari menguap kecil. Perlahan, matanya menyipit kemudian terpejam. Saat gadis bungsu Uchiha itu benar-benar terlelap dan tidak lagi menjaga keseimbangan kepalanya, kepala hitamnya kembali akan terpantuk kaca jendela yang kemudian di tahan tangan Sakura. Dengan hati-hati tentunya, takut membangunkan singa yang mengantuk. Di sepanjang perjalanan Sakura menjadikan lengannya menjadi sandaran kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengkur dengan aliran sungai di sudut bibirnya. Sakura sedikit mendengus. Perlahan, dihapusnya aliran sungai di sudut bibir Sasuke menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi seputih persolen gadis itu. "Kau manis." Bisiknya.

Bis yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti di halte. Semua penumpang segera turun menyisakan Sasuke dan Sakura di dalamnya. Sakura menyampir tas punggungnya di bahu kemudian berjalan mendekati bangku Sasuke. "Hei." Diguncangnya pundak gadis cantik berambut gelap itu hati-hati. "Bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke melenguh dan menggeliat di kursinya sampai kepalanya membentur jendela kaca. Bukannya bangun gadis itu malah semakin mendengkur keras. "Hei, cepat bangun! Kau mau aku tinggal hah!?" Sakura mendengus kesal melihat Sasuke yang semakin keras mendengkur. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu bis berniat meninggalkan gadis itu. Tapi ketika sudah sampai di luar pintu dia kembali mendekati Sasuke. Dipakainya tas punggungnya di depan dan menyampirkan tas Sasuke di bahu kirinya kemudian menggendong gadis itu.

Sakura menghela napas lelah dan berhenti melangkah. Diliriknya Sasuke di belakang kemudian mendengus melihat gadis itu yang enak-enakan tidur di gendonganya. "Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Haah... kenapa kau berat sekali sih." Gerutunya. Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi ia sampai depan gerbang Uchiha. Ya, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Dengan susah payah Sakura berjalan mendekati gerbang rumah Uchiha. Dia sudah benar-benar lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah menggendong Sasuke dari halte yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah Sasuke, apa lagi mengingat berat badan Sasuke yang lumayan.

Sasuke menggeliat dan mengeratkan pelukkannya di lehar Sakura membuat pemuda berambut pink itu sedikit mendengus. "Punggungmu hangat." Gumam Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Langkah Sakura terhenti, pemuda berambut pink itu diam membeku mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku menyukainya." Gumam gadis itu lagi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau menyukainya?" Sakura tersenyum geli merasakan rambut Sasuke menggesek lehernya saat putri bungsu Uchiha itu menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu nikmatilah." Ia kembali tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus. Sasuke yang tidak sadar juga tersenyum. Dia sangat menyukai punggung hangat orang yang menggendongnya ini.

...

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya. Ini kamarnya, tapi bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini? Bukankah ia tadi ada di bis bersama ... si cupu Sakura? Lalu bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini. Sasuke berlari keluar kamar, kebetulan ada maid melintasi kamarnya. "Siapa yang mengantarku pulang?"

"Pemuda tampan berambut pink, Nona." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

'Sakura.'

Maid itu menunduk sopan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak syok. Bagaimana Sakura tahu rumahnya? Sasuke segera berlari ke ruang CCTV. Disuruhnya penjaga CCTV ke luar kemudian memutar rekaman CCTV setengah jam lalu.

Sakura menggendongnya di belakang. Entah kenapa melihatnya hati Sasuke berdebar. "Dia tidak semenyebalkan itu ternyata." Senyumnya malu-malu.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka sedikit celah gorden jendelanya mengintip kakak perempuannya dengan seseorang di halaman depan. Matanya menyipit melihat Mobil sport BMW Z3 merah dengan atap sengaja dibuka, mobil itu sepertinya tidak asing. Keningnya berkerut melihat pemuda berambut merah memakai kacamata kotak yang berjalan berdampingan dengan kakaknya sambil bergurau. Mereka terlihat, dekat?

"Karin? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

**Mademoisellenna, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Noer nino chan, mantika mochi, zeedezly clalucindtha, FiaaATiasrizqi.**

**Thanks for Review :)**


End file.
